Between Pity and Temptation
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: Repost of original Lemon Writer In Training's work. Chris/Harem. Lemon fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chris sighed fitfully, hugging his mother as she wept into his arms.

He looked over at the beach, watching the makeshift grave for his father, Peter, and his fallen friends, Joe, Glenn, Cleveland, and Brian.

They had all lost their lives in an accident out at sea, and he felt as though he had lost what little people he had to guide him, let him mature into a man the right way, teach him when and how much alcohol he could drink before he got too drunk to drive home...

Chris sighed again, fighting to keep back drops of water welling themselves up like a steadily rising flood.

He was the man of his home now, and he needed to be strong.

A few months later, Chris walked into his home, eyes fighting with every ounce of effort to evade the shadows that had lodged themselves into his eyes.

He groaned, looking over at the clock, seeing that it was a few hours after his old curfew, before Dad and Brian died.

He hadn't been seen in 3 months, and everyone was adjusting to life without Peter and his best buds.

But some were affected more negatively than others.

Lois, his mother, had began drinking alcohol, and at most times would come home in the dead of the night, her unclear words unnaturally slurred into gibberish.

Chris regarded this thought sadly as he looked and smiled bitterly at the new neighbors there to replace Quagmire and Cleveland.

The one replacing Quagmire was quite the partier, while the other was an old couple who wanted a quiet place to stay, though they refused to go to a retirement home.

He desperately missed his father and his companions.

They were like his family, the pillars he could lean on and ask for advice every so often.

Now even his mother, Bonnie, Joe's wife, and Jillian, Brian's girlfriend were broken and torn by the loss.

He felt as though he was in this alone...

There was no one there... not his family, not his friends...

The door opening loudly and slamming against the wall broke Chris from his thoughts, and he looked down to see Lois, her flaming orange hair and pointed nose undeniably a giveaway sign of it being her.

"Mom, where have you been?" Chris exclaimed, though already knowing the answer. He had become much more serious and it showed in... well, everything.

Even his voice wasn't as whining or dull as before.

Her voice was deeply slurred, her body swaying as if she were on a ship at sea, trying to rock her off.

Chris held her, keeping her from falling face-first on the floor.

He stared at her for several moments, then picked her up, carrying her up to her room.

She seriously needed help...

As he set her down on the bed, Chris was about to leave when Lois grabbed him, pulling him back, her voice an illicit garble, "Stay..."

Chris stopped leaving, his eyes widening softly.

She was probably drunk out of her mind.

She probably just missed Dad, especially his loving embrace, and probably just wanted someone to hold her again.

So the teenager slipped into bed with her.

He felt her hug him almost instantly, trying to clasp onto his body, pressing her own against his.

Chris awkwardly hugged her back, unsure of what to do.

Then she started kissing him.

He didn't react badly at first, since it was on the cheek at first, but then it grew to start kissing the lips.

He pulled away quickly, but she held close, not slipping on her steel grip for a second.

"Love me..." She whispered in his ear, before licking over it.

Chris didn't know what caused his next actions.

Maybe he just pitied his mother.

Maybe his hormones were taking over.

Maybe because he didn't want to see her hurt...

He hesitated, part of him feeling as though he was about to take advantage of his own mother...

Yet, that feeling faded with the desperation in her eyes.

He kissed her neck, sucking lightly on it, taking off her shirt slowly, pulling the greenish blue fabric from her, putting it down and looking upon his mother, seeing her white bra as it witheld her large breasts, almost see through from the sweat that had formed on her body.

Chris felt Lois start stripping him as well, pulling off his shirt swiflty, and making Chris hesitate again.

This was beyond wrong.

This was his mother!

But her lips captured his, forcefully making him fall on his back in surprise. She started working on the rest of his clothes, kissing him more feverishly with each passing second.

He felt her grab the hem of his pants, ripping it off and leaving his somewhat hard length bulging from his boxers.

She pulled that down forcefully too, and Chris felt as though a prominent area of his body was just freed after being inside a cage with shackles.

It pointed itself up at her, and Lois reached down, her lips still crushing his, and took her hand in it. She began pumping him rapidly, sending waves up Chris' spine.

With her free hand, she began pulling out of her flimsy outfit, her body crying for her to free it.

Finally, she broke her lip-lock with Chris, sighing softly in happiness, then using both of her hands to jerk him off, her grip working magic on her son's length.

She released it, seeing it stick back up like flexible pole, veins running like roads to his dick's red head.

She took it into her mouth, only taking in half of the 12 inch cock, and doing her best to strip while sucking on the long dick before her.

She wasn't surprised that her son was so much longer than his father, at least in that moment.

Peter had actually bothered her about how he was so much bigger than him.

She didn't really believe it at first, and she thought Peter was overexxagerating.

But when he showed him his cock in his sleep, despite being very loose compared to now, it was bigger than any boner Peter could give.

Where Peter was 6 inches when hard, Chris was 7 inches when he wasn't!

So, understandibly, she didn't get the hang of sucking his dick at first.

Her fingers curled around her white panties, her pants thrown away dismissively, pushing it down and never stopping until they were only hanging off her ankle.

She grabbed his knees, gripping them and sucking harder on his length, her almost completely naked body shining in the moonlight that shined through the window.

She closed her eyes, her cheeks now resembling a gaunt person's as she sucked harder, listening intently to Chris' moans.

She knew exactly how to pleasure him.

Peter had been the same way.

She moved her dry tongue over his dick, doing everything to make Chris moan louder.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth, only leaving the head in as she unhooked her bra, her breasts bouncing out of their prison, jiggling as they stopped falling through the air, hanging from her chest greatly.

Her pink nipples were hard with pride, pointing up at their owner's son, and soon to be lover.

She mounted him, her glistening opening hanging a few inches above Chris' dick, her eyes wild with lust, a large grin plastered on her face.

She gripped his forearms and brushed the tip of his dick on her pussy, sending waves up his spine.

Chris himself was actually very nervous now, his hesitation to keep going rising greatly.

Before dad died, if this had happened, he would be disgusted by the prospect, despite him at times thinking that she was sexy.

Now, with his more responsible mind, he thought very fast about the contents of the looming destruction of the innocence known as virginity.

He could get multiple things to happen if he did this!

He could get Lois - his own mother, he might add - pregnant!

And if she did have a kid, then the kid would come out deformed!

They'd always live with bullying, people misjudging them, and -

Chris' thoughts were broken by the grunt that came from his mother as she thrust down her hips and gasped loudly, eyes closed tightly.

Chris couldn't even mentally groan at his own slowness before she began grinding her hips into his.

Chris clenched his teeth, closing his eyes a the pleasure filled his body.

So this was what sex was like...

He realized what he had to, as this was still in his control somewhat.

He tried to grab his mother's wide hips, in an attempt to stop her riding, but Chris found himself grabbing her hips - and helping her to fuck him harder!

He tried stopping, but his body refused to listen to his mind.

He closed his eyes, trying his best again, this time to find some way to pull his immense length out of her.

However, this ended with him accidentally thrusting into her, soon doing it at the same pace as her grinding.

Chris tried another thing, leaning up and turning so Lois would get off of him, but to his great surprise, she leaned forward quickly and caught his lips again, making him fall on his back again.

Chris would have cursed if it weren't for her lips pushing more and more harshly against his.

He couldn't stop though!

His body just kept going with it!

Chris felt her ride him faster, and as he broke their kiss, he looked up and down at the parts of her body he could see, and he caught a glimpse of what he would've considered heaven.

A beautiful woman riding a man as if he were her property, going so fast that her breasts eased and bounced with every passing moment as she rode him.

Her flaming hair was a mess, as he noted, but the pleasured look and lusty eyes made her look like she had been possessed by a sex hungry animal.

Yet she looked like a goddess at the same time...

Chris sub-consciously began thrusting into her with more power, moving her hips into his faster, moaning just a little louder.

Then she climaxed.

Chris felt her walls close in on him, and he felt his seeds pour into her in short bursts, Lois seeming to lose her breath at the pleasure.

As he felt it shoot into her, Chris knew she'd probably get pregnant.

There was no real stopping it now.

And as he considered this, he flipped them over, him on top, and pulled out of her.

She couldn't recover before her son flipped her over on her stomach, lifting her into an all fours position.

Chris positioned himself, grabbed her hips again, and thrust back inside her, hearing her moan lightly, before thrusting deeply and rapidly, her moans greatly escalating.

Regardless of how much sex he had with his mother now, she'd get pregnant regardless.

So Chris felt as though it didn't hurt anything if he tried fucking her to meet his long awaiting needs.

He saw her back move to an angle more to the right, and she let her eyes roll up to her head, her breasts bouncing slightly as he thrust.

He felt himself drilling into her, and Chris didn't even try stopping himself.

Not until he was satisfied.

He started ramming into her, slapping their flesh together, Lois' voice becoming louder and louder, each thrust bringing a jiggle to her big round buttocks.

He thrust harder, the feeling of his newfound fun reaching so deep that Chris felt as though it reached her womb.

Lois let her jaw drop, her tongue hagning out, when Chris began pummeling into her as hard abd fast as he could.

She felt herself get carried into a blissful world, where only pleasure existed with rhythmic slaps that sped up and slowed down occasionally.

And then, after about an hour and a half, she came again, and this time the slapping stopped completely, replaced by Lois feeling something fill her womb, followed by a full thrust of the pleasurer's length inside her, and a substance that was molten hot hot filling her womb.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed under her own weight.

Chris was tired as well, and as he pulled out of her, he got off of Lois, tucking her into bed.

Then, thinking about his actions quickly after recovering his original state of mind, he started dressing back into his clothes, mentally hoping that she wouldn't get pregnant by his seed.

Little did he know, however, about the girl with short brown hair, wearing large glasses, a pink nightdress, and very large underwear that held her very large sized ass.

She looked through the door without even thinking, since it was wide open, yet no one would know about how she had become wet while watching her relatives.

Seeing him dress again, though, she slinked back into the shadows soundlessly, not wanting to alert him of her presence.

* * *

Lois lay inside her bed, covered completely by her cover, her body lost for clothes.

She looked up, her gaze squinted, the light coming from her window from the endless energy source known as the sun hurting her.

She groaned, reaching over and pulling the curtains over the window, her eyes feeling much better after feeling the lack of sunlight plunge the room back into darkness.

As she moved onto her other side, Lois couldn't help noticing that her legs felt rather sticky.

She shrugged it off, since she herself had been sleeping nude.

She probably went in her sleep.

If only she knew...

* * *

Chris was anxious to put yesterday's events behind him, trying to lose himself in his work.

However, when he returned home from work, Meg was sitting with her arms crossed.

Chris saw her expression, as though she had known something that she knew he wanted no one to know.

He tried acting casual, saying hello and the like, but he could very easily see that she knew something.

"Chris, could I ask you something?"

"Sure." He did well to hide the waryness in his voice.

"What was it like to plow her last night?" She held her head up with her wrists, leaning forward with a sly smile.

"What?" Chris stared.

"You know what I'm talking about. You plowed her last night. And I bet you enjoyed it too."

"..." Chris mentally cursed his sister darkly.

"So Chris, what's the name of the kid gonna be?"

"I don't think this conversation really matters." He walked away with that.

"I'll tell Mom what you did. Unless you want to buy my silence."

Chris turned back to her, eyebrow raised.

"You have to fuck me like you did her Chris. And I'll never peep a word about this to Mom."

Chris thought this was underhanded of her, yet he saw the hidden desperation in her eyes.

The want to be loved completely and fully.

He narrowed his eyes in anger, "Where?"

Meg didn't respond, only walked into the bathroom, leaving the door only slightly ajar.

Chris sighed, walking behind her after a moment, the water starting to run through the shower, glancing inside of his mother's room to see if she was still awake, seeing she was sound asleep.

As he walked inside the bathroom, he saw Meg was already naked, her body bent over, her huge round ass cheeks looking up at him. She stepped into the shower, the see through glass being the only thing keeping Chris from her.

"Come on in Chris!" Meg said loudly, and Chris started reluctantly undressing, pulling out of his boxers, his long dick already slightly hard. He stepped into the shower, and Meg looked down at his half erect length, getting down on her knees quietly, taking in his length in her mouth, it becoming like a deep throat throat very quickly.

She kept his whole length in her mouth for a long time, the water droplets hitting her bare back like rain, then started moving her head back and forth quickly, sucking harshly on it, forcing a loud moan out of Chris' mouth.

She hobbled her head quickly, slipping her hand under his balls, rubbing under them quickly, making Chris groan loudly in the pleasure.

He could feel himself growing harder with his sister's blowjob, and Meg had to do everything she could to fight her gag reflex when he grabbed the sides of her head, pushing it all into her mouth. She closed her eyes, sucking hard on his length.

Chris felt his climax rising from his dick, and he pulled his whole length out of her mouth, his cock much harder.

Meg smiled up at him, getting up quickly, only to be turned around quickly by Chris, him making her bend over, her large round ass cheeks making his want for her grow almost exponentially.

He put his hands on her shoulders, thrusting his length into her, moaning out loudly.

She was so much tighter than his mother!

He began thrusting uncontrollably, their flesh slapping together, punishing her jiggling ass with multiple hard slaps, not even stopping when it became red.

Meg however was in pain, tears coming out of her eyes.

People had always sex seem so great, so she wasn't expecting this amount of pain!

But Chris seemed to be enjoying it greatly, pounding into her without even the faintest glimmer of regret.

Soon however, she found herself starting to feel some pleasure within her own body, slowly growing to overcome the pleasure.

Soon, Meg was screaming at Chris to go faster, and he obliged happily, starting to drill into her wildly.

Meg threw her head back, moaning and cursing at her pleasures.

Meanwhile, a woman began waking up, hearing the grunts, slaps, and screams.

She was still tired, so she tried going back to sleep.

However, she got up to see what was happening when she failed to do this

In the shower, Meg felt Chris start going faster as he thrust into her, pushing his length in forcefully.

A few minutes later, Meg felt him groan loudly, thrusting his whole length into her, and before she could say anything, the molten hot seeds were pumping into her.

She screamed loudly at this, breathing harshly afterwards.

So that was sex...

Chris moved her leg, making it so it was propped on his shoulder.

He started pounding into her flesh loudly again, and Meg had to push her hands against the wall to avoid falling.

Chris groaned, ramming his meaty length into the very tight hole.

Meg was crying again, not from pain this time, but from the sheer pleasure filling her body.

So good... it felt so FUCKING good!

Chris drilled into her again, his speed growing faster with each second.

Soon, just when Meg was sure he was going to cum inside her again, he pulled out, pushing her on her knees again, aiming his dick at her face, jerking himself off.

Meg opened her mouth, and she felt his seeds fall on several parts of her face, as well as in her mouth.

Chris was breathing hard, still holding his shaft tightly, not jerking himself off anymore.

He felt someone looking at him after a moment, and he turned to the door, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw who was there.

Lois.

* * *

Somewhere far out at sea, a very young scuba diver swam inside the ocean's watery depths, turning left and right for something he was looking for.

He did this for several minutes, before having to be forced to swim back up the surface.

He climbed onto a motor boat, a man much older than him standing there waiting for him.

"Thanks for this Johnathan." The boy, obviously an infant, spoke in a European accent.

"It's no problem," he responded with a smile gracing his face, "I know what it's like to lose someone and not even have the body to bury them with."

He looked away darkly, hoping to God that his friend wasn't really gone...

He wouldn't give up though.

That was something he, Stewie Griffin, never did.

* * *

Lois stared at the duo for a long time, not making a sound or reaction.

Chris looked back, and soon, Meg did the same, paling at the sight she saw.

If one were to look at them, it would be easier seeing movement inside of a painting rather than them in that moment, if it weren't for the water running in the shower.

Then she blew up.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Having sex Mom." Chris said in a surprisingly calm voice, still holding up his cock so it was pointed at Meg's face.

Lois and Meg were both surprised by this, and Lois felt her rage deflate from his poised look, "Why would you two-"

"She saw us together last night Mom."

"What?"

"I had sex with you last night Mom. And she wanted me to have sex with her, so I said okay." He spoke as though

"Chris, what the hell-"

"I fucked you Mom. Simple as that."

"When? Was I was drunk...?"

"Yes. I just wanted to help fill the hole Dad left you with. And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I... I didn't enjoy..."

"Why did you scream for more then? Why did you look at my dick the way you did when Dad came to my room with you all those months ago?" Chris started moving his hips again, Meg closing her eyes, opening her mouth and letting his length fill her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Chris I..." Lois blushed red when she realized that he knew how she reacted when she saw his length.

"You loved it Mom, and you get to have more fun with me everyday now."

"C-Chris!"

"You know you want it Mom..." Chris started slamming into Meg, his flesh almost hitting her face.

Lois felt her eyes trail down to his cock, watching the way it forced itself into Meg, the way it made her daughter moan so loudly, the way her face would change to an extremely pleasured one.

She could feel herself reacting, her opening becoming moist...

She closed her eyes, then threw her night gown off, her body revealed to the world, those incredible breasts revealing her pink nipple.

"Chris..." He stopped mouth fucking his sister, looking to her, "How about you fuck a real woman instead of Meg?"

Meg wasn't surprised when Chris pulled his length out of her mouth, cum trailing out of her mouth.

He stepped out of the shower, walking up to his mother and spinning her around quickly, Lois' mouth opening widely, letting out a loud gasp as Chris thrust his length into her.

He started pounding into her a few seconds after that, Chris not even hesitating to put every ounce of effort into making sure that Lois wouldn't be able to walk very well after this.

Lois felt her breasts bouncing from his thrusts, and she held his hands, her fingers tightening around his.

Chris only started fucking her harder in response, and soon, he pulled abruptly out of her, her walls closing in on him. He barely pulled out in time, spinning Lois around again, throwing her on his shoulder as he walked to her bedroom.

Meg meanwhile, had been staring at the two for a long time, rubbing herself at the sight of her relatives fucking.

But as she watched them leave the bathroom, she suddenly came to her senses.

She got up quickly, running out of the bathroom and going to her room, not even bothering to put on clothes, and snatched around for something she desperately needed at the moment.

When she found it, she smiled, mentally squealing in delight, then running back to the bedroom, where Chris had laid Lois on her back, her leg over his shoulder, his length pounding into her, making a nasty sound whenever he thrust in, cum spurting slightly out of her every time he thrust in.

Meg grinned, then brought up the object in her hands, aiming it at them.

She was very sure she would enjoy watching this again on her digital camera.

Neither really noticed her, as Lois' eyes were shut and Chris was busy trying to fuck his mother so much that he didn't bother turning around.

Chris gripped her hips tightly, clenching his teeth, his dick scraping into Lois. She gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, her hair messy, her breasts bouncing from Chris' motions.

Lois was truly beautiful. And her screaming voice truly put even that to shame, with her usually whining voice changing desperate yet luring, as though coaxing the person she used it for to give her everything that she wanted and more than they could probably give.

And Chris wanted to satisfy what that voice implied.

He flipped her over again, then thrust back into her, gripping her elbows from behind her to help drive his length deeper inside her, her back leaning into his.

He could see her trying to support herself, though her ability to do this was severely limited, as she was practically standing up but immensely bent over.

He did this for a long time, and when he felt her let herself drop, he pulled he back up, lifting her so that her feet were slightly were in the air, and carried her to the window, where he pushed her breasts against the glass while still inside her, plowing into her hot wet folds without mercy.

Lois opened her eyes slightly at the cool surface, then let her eyes widen when she realized her breasts were pressing into the window, let anyone walking by see.

"Chris..." She said slowly, fighting the damning temptation to moan and scream as he plowed into her, "We shouldn't be in this position-"

Chris grunted, then pounded into her more forcefully, his goal now at the end of his mind now that he knew that he was at the right window.

Lois always talked to her sometimes, and they would often do it while looking at each other's windows to actually see each other.

And Chris knew his goal was to get Bonnie into the mix as soon as possible.

As if on cue, he could faintly hear the phone ringing, and when it wa never answered, Bonnie left a voicemail.

"Hey Lois, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Please call me back when-"

The sound of the phone falling to the floor rang through the house after that, and Chris knew she had looked through the window and saw her breasts there instead of Lois' face.

Checking to see if she was really there, Chris smiled when he saw her expression, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Chris released her elbows after pulling her slightly away from the window, just enough so that she could see her big breasts bouncing so wildly.

Chris could tell Bonnie was still looking, and he thrust as hard as he could, as though bringing extra emphasis to him fucking her.

Bonnie stared at the scene before her eyes, hand clapping over her mouth as she watched Lois get fucked from behind.

She considered it to be rape at first - at first - but then she saw how Lois looked so pleasured, eyes glistening from tears that weren't out of sadness, but pure ecstasy.

Looking down, she grabbed her phone quickly, picking it up and speaking into it.

"We need to talk Lois. PLEASE call me back when you get the chance."

Whether she was awake or not, she knew when her phone reached her ear, as someone picked up.

There was a loud, apparent sound of clapping on the other line, moans lightly mixed with them, surprising her when she expected she expected the regular response.

Meg held up the house phone on the other side, thinking that's what Chris wanted.

She could hear Bonnie go silent on the other line.

Smiling, she lifted the phone to her mouth, speaking in such a seductive tone, "He's so wild. I think you'd enjoy him. He could have a lot of fun with three girls."

She heard a long moment of silence before a click filled her ears as Bonnie hanged up.

Bonnie knew someone else had picked up, someone who had to be living there.

And the voice was obviously Meg's.

Looking over at the driveway, she saw the cars inside of them.

Chris was home already...!

She clapped her hand over her mouth again, thinking up to God as to why they were doing such a thing as the realization came to her.

Why would they be... why would they be...

She ran down the stairs of her house, not even bothering to put on shoes, and ran to the other house next to hers, knowing in the back of her head that the hope was vain, but she tried knocking loudly.

Inside the house, Meg looked at Chris, and he smiled back, thrusting his meaty length into Lois until she came, her mouth exploding in pleasure, giving off the highest key note that he had ever heard.

He heard the knocks, and he took a firmer grip on Lois' waist, thrusting into her powerfully, while walking down the steps, fucking Lois.

Meg went to the door, and she saw the question in her eyes.

He fucked Lois down the steps, past the closed curtains, and stood in front of the front door, pushing Lois down on all fours. He nodded to his sister.

She hesitated, not understanding why her brother did this, but opened up the door anyway, deciding to play along.

"Hey Mrs. Swanson!" She came out in front of her, her pussy hair in a patch and body shining slightly from her time inside the shower, and smiled, as though her lack of clothes meant nothing to her.

"Uh... Meg could I see where-"

She didn't say what she was looking for, only looked behind where Meg was to see Chris looking up at her.

To say she was surprised at the sight of them fucking each other in front of the front door was of no surprise.

But what she saw made her gasp again, hand almost covering her mouth.

Chris started thrusting faster into her, and Lois didn't care about anything else in that moment, just receiving those molten hot seeds of his.

She screamed for more, and Chris didn't disappoint her, grabbing her elbows again and thrusting into her as deeply as possible.

Chris had never planned on Lois cumming soon after, but he used it to his advantage, thrusting into her, and exploding inside her, emitting a loud scream from Lois.

He pulled out of her, his still rock hard dick covered in cum.

Bonnie loked at the immense length that Chris had, and he smiled, Meg walking to his side while grabbing him, moving her hand.

"So Bonnie..." Chris spoke, fighting his urge to moan as Meg held him, seeing Lois fall from on the floor from her feeble attempt at standing up, cum spurting out of her hole, "...would you like to join us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie simply stared at them incredulously, eyes wide.

Meg leaned more against him after a moment of silence, "Seems like she doesn't want it..."

Chris smiled, "Let's show her what she's missing out on."

Meg smiled, and Chris thrust her into the back of the couch, thrusting his rock hard length into her from behind, thrusting two times slowly into her before pounding ruthlessly into her, holding her shoulders while looking at her ass, it already jiggling to his thrusts, Meg moaning in absolute ecstasy at his actions.

Bonnie stared for a long time, seeing Meg gradually become less and less able to hold herself as Chris fucked her, her head lowering as though she couldn't hold it up anymore after a while.

A moan caught her attention, and she saw Lois trying to crawl up to her son, reaching up slowly.

After a minute, Bonnie realized that she was trying to touch his balls.

Her eyes widened softly, not believing it.

Lois had typically been a holy person, church going and the like.

So if she was willingly trying to help pleasuring her own son, then Chris must've been a rather...

Bonnie closed her eyes, contemplating the decision, then closed the door behind her, biting her lips.

She turned around, the dark room beckoning her inside.

She simply looked at the trio for a minute again.

Chris had lifted Lois back on all fours after getting her on the couch, and he fucked her brutally from behind, making Lois have to grip Meg's hip as she stood in front of them, holding her digital camera while saying encouraging things to Chris, making him fuck his mother even more wildly.

Bonnie couldn't take holding in the moisture building in her anymore, and immediately began undressing.

She didn't care about anything now.

She flipped her shirt off, her bra concealing her big breasts.

Lois' loud moans were like a tune that controlled her, as though she were possessed, and Bonnie reached behind her, unclasping her bra, her tits hanging out.

She walked towards the threesome, crouching down and sucking on Chris' big balls.

She reached around them, rubbing them, her fingers moving around the skin as he did the deed with his own mother.

His moans escalated highly, and next moment, the movement of Chris' hips as he thrusted could be felt very easily from Bonnie's point of view.

She glanced ever so slightly to her left, and she could see Meg aiming the camera at her, the red light beaking at her.

Bonnie wondered why she was doing this, but still closed her eyes, sucking on his balls harder.

Chris moaned loudly, thrusting his whole length into Lois' hole, then seemed to clench his butt very tightly.

Slowly, he pulled out of Lois and turned to Bonnie, pushing her on her back.

He spread her legs, and thrust into her opening, thrusting into her with a loud, evident slapping filling the room.

Bonnie gasped at the first push, then began moaning almost instantly, her breasts bouncing, her brown nipples so seductive.

Chris started thrusting harder into her, and Bonnie felt her eyes rolling up.

He was even bigger than Joe was before the incident...

He pushed harder, and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist tightly to help him thrust harder.

Screaming his name, she felt her long awaiting climax coming, and when it came, she clasped him to her, screaming loudly.

Then Chris pulled out of her, and she looked at him, seeing Lois look with a similar gaze, only to see Chris beginning to aim his erection at the middle of the couch.

Realizing what he wanted, both beautiful women moved, getting in front of his dick, their eyes closing and their eyes opening.

Next moment, when Chris began to masturbate to them, they felt it covering their faces.

Opening their eyes, they looked at each other, seeing the pure hot white spunk covering their faces.

Then they began to lick it all off of each other's face, their tongues wide as they licked over the cum on each other's faces.

When they finished, they swallowed the cum, then both looked at Chris again, the lust in their eyes saying they wanted more.

Meg stopped recording, then restarted recording again after the file was saved.

What followed was several different positions, different sexual acts, and different girls.

The three women were often switched by the man, and at times, they were often brought as pairs or as an all around group.

And it was well into nighttime when Chris finally chose to stop.

He had been thrusting into Bonnie at that time from behind, gripping her breast, its size slightly larger than Lois', and scraping into her.

When he felt her walls close on him, Chris gave one last, mighty thrust before spurting his cum inside her.

As he pulled out, Chris didn't immediately grab his now limp dick and jerk himself off until he was hard again.

Instead, he picked Bonnie and Lois up, pulling them over his shoulders, then carrying them into the master bedroom.

He set them both down, seeing their heavy breath, then set the alarm clock on the side of the bed.

Then he placed himself in between the two women, seeing Meg recording it still.

Then the red light turned black, and Meg turned on the lights.

When she did that, Chris, Lois, and Bonnie all had to adjust to the light.

Then they saw Meg walking up to Chris, taking his length and pumping him rapidly until he was so hard his dick stood up straight.

She aimed her camera, setting it on the picture setting.

As she took the picture, she saw what it was of: two voluptuous, worn out, sweaty women that were both laying against a much younger man, who's dick couldn't have been any shorter than 12 inches.

After taking the picture, Meg walked up to Chris, taking his length in her mouth and sucking madly, earning his groan.

She twisted her mouth around, and soon the hot cream filled her mouth.

When she swallowed it all, she looked at Chris' tired face, smiling.

"You did great today Chris." She said, and left, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her.

Though he wanted to respond, Chris was too tired, and thus, he fell asleep.

* * *

Meg could be found on her computer, her camera connected to it.

As she did this, she looked at the screen intensely, watching the download bar say "Completed".

Then she scrolled down, clicking on the "Send" button.

When she returned to the homepage of the website, she could see the picture she took of Chris and his two new lovers.

What lay underneath it said, "Pity Sex."

Below were tags, some of which including, "Big Ass, Big Dicks, Big Tits, Incest, Mother, Sister, Son, Threesomes..." etc.

As she looked at the amount of hits it got, she could see it already getting several.

She smiled, awaiting the comments on the video and the email that was to be sent to her address.

She was to be paid for sending the entire video footage of the sexual act onto the internet.

* * *

Meg walked into her room several days later, multiple loud claps of flesh and moans filing the house.

She smiled as she listened to the sound of her mother, her screaming as Chris undeniably drilled into her, "Oh God, Chris, you're dick is tearing me apart!"

From the slaps that came a couple of moments later, Meg didn't have much trouble imagining Chris slapping Lois' ass cheeks.

He must've been fucking her doggy style just then.

She herself had a large amount of cum dripping from her opening, leaving a trail on the floor as she walked.

Chris had punished her ass so much that her ass had not only swelled up but was completely red.

She'd had enough for the time being if she had to be frank.

Seeing her computer, she felt herself smile, turning it on and going onto the web page she was on so often nowadays.

She looked at the numerous comments posted on the video, and most were positive.

 _Damn, that was hot! - (Anon)_

 _I wish I was him... - (J.L. 745)_

 _Where else can I find these guys? - (WishBone666)_

 _These guys have to be acting... if they aren't, then I don't know how anyone could do that to their own MOTHER AND SISTER?! O_o But, I can't say this wasn't hot. - (Anon)_

There was even one where they talked about their own sexual experience.

 _I remember doing the exact same thing, only it was with my mom, aunt, and cousin instead of my neighbor and mother and sister. We fucked all day when Dad or my uncle weren't around, in their bed, in the shower, everywhere... - (KyleDice_ )

However, there were always those who said it was bad, but these were mostly responded to by simple responses, most of which typically along the lines of, "Why da fuck did you even watch this then? O_o"

Meg rewatched the video, and she felt her opening becoming moist as she did this.

Chris looked so brutal as he fucked everyone...

Had it not been for the last 8 rounds she'd had with her brother, Meg might've rubbed herself to it.

However, she only uploaded the video she'd done for that day, putting in all of the necessary tags for that day, and rubbed her ass as she read the comments from the day before.

One actually said that he/she wished that there could be a bit more variety when it came to the girls, since it was just the same person over and over again.

As she enjoyed the program that she was part of (which paid her if her ratings for her videos were good), she wondered what she could do to make sure everyone was happy.

Then her thoughts trailed onto her lost dog's girlfriend...

She smiled, knowing what to do to keep the salary coming.

She had to get - !

A scream much too loud for comfort came from behind her, and Meg looked behind herself to find Chris holding his mother's hips, scraping his length inside of her.

Despite of him fucking her, Chris was holding a phone up, aiming it right at her, then pushing a button, confirming the girl's thoughts of it being a moment where a picture was being taken.

Meg had no trouble imagining what the picture must've looked like.

Lois was probably looking as though she was being brutally fucked from behind, which in fact was what was happening.

Chris made no effort to show her any mercy, and as a result, Lois' face scrunched up more and more as time went by, before she finally arched her back, giving an ear splitting scream, Chris thrusting as deeply inside of her as possible, him groaning as he seemed to cum inside of Lois, before the woman fell on her face, breathing much too heavily, her body glistening brightly in the daylight streaming in from the window of Meg's room.

Chris pulled out of Lois, his dick shiny with her juices.

Walking in front of her, Chris pulled her up by her hair, cleaning his softened dick off on her face, before jerking off while pointing his length at her, Lois recognizing the sound, and opening her mouth, his seeds covering her tongue, before Chris pulled away from her mouth, slapping her on the forehead with his cock until it became hard again.

Meg smiled, closing her computer, picking it up and walking past Chris and Lois, "I'm heading out for a bit. Enjoy yourself until I get back." She informed him, and in shameless nudity, Chris only gave her a loud and heavy slap on the ass as a response.

Meg gave a small cry of pain, and she rubbed her ass, "You can have some more of me when I get back."

"Alright, hurry back." Chris said, then turned back to Lois.

Meg didn't look back as the sound of Lois' cries filled her ears from behind her.

After dressing herself in clothes that she found lying on the ground, Meg left the house by driving away in Brian's car, driving to the house she was looking for.

When she reached the apartment complex, Meg walked up, knocking on the door she remembered her address being.

A blonde haired woman answered the door, "Oh hey there Meg, how are you?"

"I'm here on business." Meg pulled out a piece of lined paper, it reading, "The Government has agreed to make you be put under my supervision, so you must come with me".

Jillian didn't understand what was going on, "What is that thingy for?"

"It's a paper saying that you have to come with me. So follow me."

Meg turned away from her, walking away from Jillian, who followed her after a moment of silence.

During the drive home, there was no conversation, just both women driving to Meg's home.

As they pulled into the driveway, Meg got out and Jillian followed, walking back inside of the house, the deep smell of cum filling her nostrils, the sound of flesh still clapping against each other bringing their attention to the staircase.

Jillian once again questioned Meg, "What's going on?"

"The truth of the matter is that Hitler is coming back," Meg gave the false explanation, "Or at least he's attempting to come back."

"Will someone stop him this time?"

"Of course, but there's only one way to ensure that happens."

"How?"

"You must be fucked by my brother. If you fall in love with the feeling of having sex with him, then you will be able to save the world from him. The more people in love with his sex the better."

"So should I bring my friends here so they can help too?"

"Not now. But tomorrow will be ideal. For now, you have to take the test of whether you will be the world's hero or its killer. Do your best." Meg reached out to grab her blouse, which was really just a type of cloth that was buttoned up at her back, it only acting to cover her chest, and she gripped it, ripping it off with a snap, making Jillian give a cry out of surprise, her big breasts bouncing out as she wore no bra.

But when she saw Chris fucking his mother down the stairs, she understood what to do, and started pushing her tight shorts down her big ass, her having difficulty pushing it off of her as her shorts clung too tightly to her.

After she finally got her shorts off, she walked, not caring of the fact that Meg had realized that she didn't wear any undergarments.

Chris noticed Jillian, and seeing her lack of clothing made him nod in understanding of the situation.

He kept fucking Lois down the stairs, until he reached the bottom, where he threw Lois onto the couch.

He walked to Meg and slapped her ass again, and she started undressing as well after taking this as a sign.

He grabbed Jillian, then threw her into the window that gave a look at their front yard, grabbing the back of her head and pressing her face against the glass, thrusting inside of her.

Jillian screeched out in response, back arching.

He was only a quarter of the way in, yet he applied more and more pressure into her pussy, her moaning lightly as she felt herself get her pussy stretched.

When 8 of the 12 inches of his dick was inside of her, Chris started pounding into Jillian, lifting up her breasts, pressing them against the window, her tight pussy clenching him several times as it contracted.

Chris grunted, thrusting harder, pressing his back against hers, Jillian screaming out loudly, her body twitching dramatically every time he thrust inside of her.

Soon, within minutes, Chris felt Jillian clench him more tightly than all the other contractions combined, Jillian opened her mouth more widely than one would think possible.

She let out the scream of a banshee, her juices spilling all over Chris' dick.

Him thrusting inside of her, Chris soon came inside of her, ripping his length into her.

Jillian moaned again, her body giving a convulsion, before she slumped down, falling asleep.

Chris looked at her, staring at her.

She had fallen asleep after only one load?

He sighed, then gripped her wrists, dragging her on the floor as though she were an object, and he draped her on the couch.

Then he picked up Lois again, dragging her in a similar way to Jillian, dragging her outside into the backyard, sitting down and aiming his slightly less hard length, thrusting into Lois again, her moaning, him sitting her in his lap.

Lois lifted her legs over Chris', and Meg moved from around them, aiming the camera at them.

Lois leaned forward, grasping his knees and bouncing on his length, her breasts bouncing slightly each time he thrust into her.

Chris only laid on his back, hands on his head, closing his eyes, thrusting up whenever Lois came down to increase his pleasure.

This soon led to Lois only leaning back and not moving at all, him thrusting into her, their flesh giving deep, loud, rapid claps as a result of that, her breasts bouncing from his thrusts.

When Lois came, Chris pulled out of her as quickly as possible, not cumming inside her.

Then he flipped them over, cupping her tits from behind and lifting her up, thrusting back into her molten hot core, playing with her tits as he walked back into the house, bouncing her on his cock.

Soon after, the phone rang, and not caring of what was happening, Chris picked it up after checking the number, holding it to Lois' head.

"H-Hello?"

"Lois..." Her sister's voice filled her ears, "He... He just left me..."

"Ah, it'll be alright, you'll get through - IT!" She screamed the last part as Chris started fucking her mid-sentence.

"I'll be going to come over to spend the night in a few minutes, will that be alright?"

"Right now isn't the best time - AH!"

Lois lost her grip on the phone, but caught it, "I'm not sure the kids will be happy to see... see... see...!" Just as Lois screamed her climax, Chris took the phone.

"No, don't worry, it'll be alright. Come and have some fun with us so that we can forget everything that's happening around us."

"That sounds like a good idea..." She responded, completely unaware of the breathing Chris had, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry!" Chris said, thrusting as harshly as he could into Lois while hanging up.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door, and knowing who it was, made Meg open the door when he gave the signal, him fucking Lois doggy style on the floor.

Meg ran to his side as the door slowly moved open, getting behind Chris and sucking on his balls.

Carol was shocked to see her family like this, and seeing that, she started walking away after a moment, only to be stopped by Bonnie, who pushed her back in and closed and locked the door behind her.

Shedding her dress, Bonnie allowed Carol to see her body, and to her surprise, she felt hands reach up from behind her and grope her boobs.

Turning to see it was Meg, the girl whispered in her aunt's ear, "Come on, if you let him have his way with you, then he'll make you feel a piece of heaven.

Carol could hear Lois' screams, and hearing them made her neglected needs come to surface.

After thinking it through, Carol shed all of her clothing, it all falling to the floor, her walking to Chris as she entered his group of concubines.


End file.
